TV
This is an article about the TV and Internet featured in the fan fiction game concept Grand Theft Auto: San Fierro Stories. This list is split up with TV and Internet having different categories. Note: This list is incomplete and more content will be added later. Television In game TV returns. There is TV inside of every safehouse in the game. The shows include. Republican space rangers: Returning from GTA IV with new episodes. The show follows the exploits of the Republican space crew as they explore the universe and hunt down threats to America. The show has 3 episodes. Dick and Friends: '''A cartoon about friends who work at a grocery store. The main character is named Dick and has a head shaped like a penis. This is made fun of by all the other employees and is a major source of humor on the show. '''Channel 69 news: A local Bay Area news channel that provides streaming news updates and even features reports on some of the events you witness in the game such as gang shootouts and other notable acts of violence. The reports run in a loop but will break loop to report on events seen in A mission up to 5 game days after that event. After the days are up it will go back to the standard loop if no new events have happened. Police auction TV: A TV broadcast of a San Fierro PD police auction. They sell items they confiscated from criminals. Some of these items are. Cars, Boats, Weapons, Bongs, Dildos etc. You cant actually buy the items because that would be ridiculously complicated so its only for entertainment. Alderney Shore: A parody of Jersey Shore. This show follows 3 Italians as they spend the summer on the Alderney shore. the show has 3 episodes and mainly consists of constant profanity and over the top Italian stereotypes. Venturas poker challenge: Another show that retrns from GTA IV. A aprody of WPT events that are broadcast on TV. The game take place at Caligula's casino in Las Venturas. Im Rich: '''A show based on "The fabulous lives of the rich and famous". The show profiles several well known celebrities and their extravagant lives. The celebrities profiled are different than the ones seen in GTA IV. '''Top Motors: '''A show similar to Top Gear. Shows people testing out various vehicles and tesing them out. Some of the tests they put the vehicles through include running down many pedestrians to test the toughness of the vehicle, Driving off of unique stunt jumps and driving through the San Andreas desert (The desert of RDR) at high speeds running down cacti and animals. Internet In game internet will also return. Jack has an email account on Snafoo.com and this serves as your homepage. Some people you meet throughout the storyline will send you emails and the Car theft side activity is started by replying to an Email. Almost all emails give you the opportunity to reply either positivly or negativly. And Jack will type a message that fits the tone of what you selected. Junk mail can only be replied to negativly with Jack usually cursing at the sender for Spamming his inbox with their crap. The in game internet also features many in game websites. Some of these are similar to the ones seen in GTA IV with updates for the time period but there are some new ones as well. The new ones include a website for both the city of San Fierro and Ridgemont. One for the B.A.T.E.S most wanted criminals (Who are the same ones seen in the Most wanted side mission) And one for channel 69 news who is the local news station. You can access Love-meet.com as well to set up dates with girls. You can access the internet through the Tw@t internet cafes for a fee of $1. You can also access the internet for free at some safehouses that have a computer. '''Examples of new websites Snafoo.com Real life inspiration: Yahoo Description: Jack's homepage. Contains his email account and links to other sites as well as ads that link to other sites. CityofSanFierro.gov Real life inspiration: None specific Description: A website for the city of San Fierro. Includes information about the city such as locations of police stations, fire stations and hospitals. RidgemontSA.gov Real life inspiration: None specific Description: Ridgemonts website. Contains information about the city like the San Fierro one. BATEmostwanted.gov Real life inspiration: F.B.I Most wanted Description: A site for the most wanted in the Bay Area. These are the same people you hunt down in the Most Wanted side mission. the site includes a profile, picture and last known location for the fugitive. 2012lie.com Real life inspiration: None Specific. Description: A site that considers the Doomsday 2012 scenario a lie and says its a conspiracy to convert people to cults. Epsilononline.com Real life inspiration: Real world cults Description: A website dedicated to the Epsilon cult that the Hashbury Hobo attampts to convert Jack to. The site attempts to convert people and invites them to their "Farm" in rural San Andreas. Woodysclub.com Real life inspiration: None Specific. Description: A website featuring Woddy's strip club located in Ridgemont. The site features profiles of a couple of the dancers and a schedule of upcoming events at the club. Cannabisnow.com Real life inspiration: None specific. Description: A site selling cheap "Medical" Marijuana. The site features a list of types of weed that can be ordered as well as some paraphanalia. Ridgemontfighters.com Real life inspration: None Specific. Description: Dedicated to the Ridgemont fight club. Features the prices and videos of highlights of the fights. The location isnt actually stated. Keepyoureyesopen.com Real life insipration: Consiracy theorist forum. Description: A site similar to Whattheydonotwantyoutoknow.com from GTA IV. It is a forum where people post about various conspiracy theories and some posts include maps of the San Fierro are with locations of health, armor, hidden weapons, photo ops etc. As well as a list of the cheat codes for the game. VisitSanFierro.org Realife inspiration: Tourist websites. Description: A website promoting tourism to the bay are and includes maps that show the lcoation of local hotspots like clubs and bars as well as fast food restaurants and other stores. As well as descriptions and history of some places and landmarks. Tw@t: There is an internet cafe in each city as well as one in South San Fierro. At each location you can approach any computer and pay $1 to access the internet. San Fierro: Located in the Financial district on a street corner near an Asian food store. Ridgemont: Located in a small shopping complex in Almwurst. Right next to a Binco clothing store. South San Fierro: In the same strip mall in the eastern part of the city the gym is located in. Located two shops down from the gym.